Sweet Dreams
by DannyFan66
Summary: Song fic request from MizMissy...Niles and CC...of course...LOL Let me know what you think... - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character from The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot…Let me know what you think…-D

Sweet Dreams – Beyonce – MizMissy request

**Sweet Dreams**

They'd been caught and there was no denying it. Niles followed CC around the sofa to the front door.

She turned back just before walking away she whispered. "Swine."

"Chicken." Niles whispered back and pursed his lips sending an obvious shiver down CC's spine. Niles closed the door and turned to the king and queen of terrible timing. "'Night people."

Niles and CC were off…each to their own room…alone…again…

Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

"Well…that was something." CC thought out loud as she kicked her shoes off and dropped onto her bed.

Niles closed the door to his room and released the deep breath he'd pulled in just before he started alone up the stairs. "My God, that woman is remarkable."

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

CC tossed and turned all night thinking of the look in his eyes before he was on her. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her with such abandon. This wasn't the Niles she knew and loathed. This was a man strong and full of passion and he wanted her. "Oh, Niles…" CC whispered softly in her sleep.

"CC!" Niles popped up from his restless sleep. "

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

Niles laid back down and drifted off to a restless sleep his dreams driving him mad…like a movie he watched of himself and all the things he didn't do that he wished he had. "CC…" He moaned softly in his desperation.

CC rolled to her side and pulled the pillow into her arms. The vision in her dreams of that night running in a continuous loop. 'Brunette' and that look…like a hungry man yearning for the Christmas ham. "Oh, Niles." CC whispered.

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

Niles fought against the dream…what could he have done differently. What if they hadn't been interrupted? An evil smirk drifted across his sleeping face as the dream changed…he swept CC into his arms and started up the front stairs. Carried her in silence, theirs eyes locked to his room and kicked the door opened. He lay her softly on the bed and stood back to admire the beauty before him. "You're beautiful."

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

CC pulled the pillow tighter to her chest, reeling in the feel of the dream running through her mind. This time it changed. There was no interruption. His lips drifted down her neck to the soft curve of her breast. CC instinctively gasped at his attentions…at the warmth of his breath on her skin. "Oh dear, God."

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?  
You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Each alone in their own beds dreaming of the other…what could have been…what should they do…what do they want?

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

Each tossing and turning, unable to sleep because of the thoughts and feelings coursing through them as their hearts pounded and their breathing became shallow and rapid.

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

Niles and CC both popped up in their beds and searched their surroundings…each alone in their own bed…wondering what happened…wondering what it meant.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

They both checked the clocks on their night stands. There's hours still til morning and an evil grin slips across their faces. They each click off their lights and drift, smiling off to sleep. Each thinking…

Either way I don't wanna wake up from you.


End file.
